Dreams
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: Haruka has an amazing dream and wakes up the next day thinking its real. this makes Makoto very confused as to why Haru suddenly wants to be as close to him as possible. I'm sorry if it's not good! I started writing this weeks ago but my computer kept deleting it so I've had to restart it a few times. I hope people like it .


Dreams

A makoharu fanfiction!

Haruka has an amazing dream and wakes up the next day thinking its real. this makes Makoto very confused as to why Haru suddenly wants to be as close to him as possible.

I'm sorry if it's not good! I started writing this weeks ago but my computer kept deleting it so I've had to restart it a few times. I hope people like it ^.^

—

_The landscape that stretched out around the two boys was beautiful. They were in a lush green forest next to bubbling crystal waterfall, sitting on a soft, woollen blanket while the two ate. Haru picked from a plate filled with mackerel while Makoto had an array of vegetables spread out around the blanket, leaving the mackerel as the only main source of meat._

_"This is fun, ne Haru?" Makoto asked. Haru looked over to him for a short second before picking up another piece of fish. He made a noise in approval as he shovelled the fish into his open mouth. The taste was good, definitely not Makoto's cooking. He savoured the flavour before noticing that Makoto had put his own lunch down and was now trying to avoid Haru's eyes._

_Haru looked up steadily as he saw Makoto looking down with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Haru..?" Makoto asked as he looked everywhere but at the black haired boy in front of him. Haruka was a little confused at the behaviour, however he kept his gaze on Makoto anyway as he allowed the other the quiet to continue._

_"Well… you see… I… Haru I love you," Makoto announced. It wasn't something Haru expected to hear so the words made his eyes widen as he leaned forward towards the other boy._

_"Really?" Haru asked. He wasn't confused, it was more like surprise. He didn't think Makoto liked him like that and he had never really thought that them being together was a possibility._

_"Un," Makoto replied with a nod. His cheeks were bright red as he avoided Haru's eyes. "I want to spend all my time with Haru," he added finally finding the courage within himself to look up into his older friend's eyes. Haru could see so much love there he couldn't help it as the tips of his ears turned red in a blush and a small relaxed smile made its way onto his face._

_"I always want to be with Makoto too," Haru announced. To anyone around, the way Haru spoke and looked right now was cold and sounded pretty uncaring but Makoto could see the emotions just below the surface in his eyes as well as the smile and blush that were not that obvious but definitely there on Haru's face._

_The events after this were a bit fuzzy to Haruka, however he remembers going back to the Tatchibana household and playing Videogames with Makoto until late. He can't remember if they actually kissed or not, but he remembers them falling asleep together, curled up side by side…_

Haru woke up as Makoto turned over in his sleep. It was early morning and the younger, bigger male took up almost all of the bed meaning when he moved, Haru would usually have to move to accommodate the amount of space he either lost or gained.

Now that he was awake and it was light out Haru decided against trying to sleep again. A foggy recollection of events played out in his head and Haru couldn't help but believe that the dream he just had was real life. The idea of it being a dream didn't even cross his mind as he decided to snuggle up a little closer to Makoto, he put a hand on the others back so they were touching but it wasn't too over the top. He used the other hand to pull the covers up around him again before it settled in front of his chest.

Despite what he had decided a few minutes ago, Haru fell asleep again with his palm spread flat over the muscles of Makoto's back.

Makoto woke up later to the sound of his alarm. He was quick to shut the device off so that he didn't wake Haru, who was still sleeping soundly behind him. At the thought of Haru behind him, Makoto noticed that one of Haru's hands was pressed against him. The palm that Haru had laid flat against Makoto had stayed there while his other had had come to rest behind Makoto's hips. The brunette blushed at the thought of his best friend's hand on him and instantly moved a little way away from Haru to create the distance he thought his friend probably wanted.

It was odd that Haru had been touching him though, Haru usually doesn't move throughout the whole time he's asleep and he had definitely never reached out to Makoto before. The thought puzzled the younger boy but he shook it off as he carefully got out of bed to go take a shower. He knew he would have to be quick, in the mornings before they had school Haru liked to get up and soak in the bath while Makoto got his siblings up and ready. He would then get ready for school in the ten minutes that Makoto spends trying to get Ran to put her coat and shoes on.

However today was different from this. Haru was already dressed in yesterday's uniform when Makoto got back into the room. He was so confused. Haru was still asleep when he left the room fifteen minutes ago and now he was ready without even taking a morning bath? Haru looked up at Makoto as he heard someone entering the room. He didn't move or say anything as he stared at Makoto while tying his tie.

"Eh? Haru..? Don't you want to take a bath?" Makoto asked. His confusion was evident on his face and only grew as Haru shook his head silently and walked up to Makoto until he stood in front of him. The two stared at each other for a moment, neither looking away until Haru looked Makoto up and down. When he was done looking, he walked straight past the taller boy to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. Makoto let out a lungful of air he didn't know he was holding before pulling out his uniform to change into. He couldn't help but wonder if that was a slight smile and a blush he had seen on Haru's face as he walked away.

—-

The rest of that day turned even stranger after Haru refused his bath. Because Haru wasn't still soaking in the tub, he helped Makoto with his siblings. The two seemed to be more obedient whenever Haru was involved and they were ready for school and sitting in front of the TV in record time, allowing Makoto to make an extravagant lunch for him and Haru.

Haru sat with the twins, the three whispered back and forth and whatever Haru had said caused Ran to giggle and look around to her older brother while Ren just snickered at Haru who looked as bored as he usually did to people who weren't Makoto.

If Makoto had thought that was strange, worse was yet to come. Half the time they were in class Haru just stared at him and even more shockingly when he wasn't staring, he was actuallyworking! When Makoto asked him about Haru's sudden change of behaviour during lunch, but Haru just shrugged and shovelled more mackerel into his mouth. He then proceeded to feed some rice to Makoto who blushed as Nagisa giggled at the two of them. Haruka paid no attention.

At practice after school, Haru kept a close eye on Makoto, he swam in the lane next to the backstroke swimmer and wouldn't get into the pool until Makoto did and as soon as Makoto announced he was getting out Haru was already getting changed. The behaviour was really bizarre that the water obsessed boy would act this way compared to how long he would usually stay in the pool for and everyone seemed to notice, especially Makoto and Nagisa.

"Ne ne Mako-chan, has Haru-chan been acting weird like this all day?" Nagisa whispered into Makoto's ear as Haru walked into the changing rooms.

"Well… I guess this isn't really like him, is it?" Makoto replied with a small chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

Before Nagisa could say anymore Makoto looked over to the door of the changing room to see Haru waiting there for him with his usual expression in place.

"Makoto, let's go," Haru said waiting for his friend to nod and walk over before turning to walk back into the building again.

"Something's going on between those too…" Nagisa mumbled to himself as Rei walked up behind him.

"I'm sure Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai will be fine without your meddling Nagisa," Rei told the smaller blonde boy as he pulled his swimming cap and goggles off his face.

"But-"

"No," Rei interrupted as Gou came over and stood next to the two.

"Shouldn't you be completing your laps, Nagisa?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips. The clipboard she always had with her was clasped in one hand and was jutting out from her hips at an odd angle. Nagisa sighed and started back towards the pool.

"Ok, ok Gou-chan. I'll get to work!"

"It's _Kou_!" the girl shouted after him angrily. Rei snickered as he sat down at the pool's edge to watch Nagisa swim. After all, they were going home together today.

—-

Haru and Makoto were walking closer than usual. Makoto only noticed when his whole arm brushed against Haru's. their fingers knocked together as they walked and Haru looked up at the taller swimmer every once in a while, asking with his eyes if the distance was okay.

Makoto was trying to avoid the look in Haru's eyes. He didn't understand what was going on. The moment when Haru grabbed his hand was the last straw for Makoto.

"Haru! What's going on with you today?" he asked as colour blossomed in his cheeks. Makoto didn't know why Haru was being overly affectionate today but the other boy just looked up at him in confusion.

"Isn't this the kind of stuff couples do?" Haru asked as he continued walking. Makoto was so surprised at what his best friend was saying that he let out a string of inhuman noises, turning a brighter shade of red as he reached to the back of his head to tug on his hair nervously.

"C-couples?!" Makoto repeats he's so confused that he has to run to keep up with Haru when he realises the other is still walking.

"Yesterday Makoto told me he wanted to be with me forever," Haruka told his friend as they stopped walking in front of the stone steps leading up to Haru's house.

"Haru…? What are you talking about? That didn't happen," Makoto said in confusion. Haru stubbornly shook his head as he continued to explain.

"We were by a waterfall and I had made a picnic lunch and we were eating mackerel and green curry and…" he trailed off when he realised Makoto looked as confused as he was to start with, if not more confused.

"Haru, I think you dreamt that…" Makoto said with a small uneasy chuckle as he scratched his cheek. Haru just stares at Makoto for a moment trying to tell if Makoto was telling the truth about not knowing. Haru's blue eyes widened when he found his answer in Makoto's green ones. He looked away immediately feeling uncomfortable as a blush covered his ears, his neck and even slightly dusted his cheeks a pinker colour. The colour would probably go unnoticed by anyone but Makoto who knew Haru better than he knew himself.

Haru didn't say anything for a long while, he just looked down and avoided Makoto's gaze. The taller boy could still see the faint blush on Haru's cheeks and he smiled affectionately as he let out a chuckle as he placed a hand softly on Haru shoulder in an attempt to make him look up.

"Makoto, I like you," Haru admitted, still looking down. When he did look up, green eyes widened at the message he saw reflected back at him. I want Makoto to be by my side.

Makoto smiled as he took Haru's hand in his. He intertwined their fingers together with a small smile as he looked at Haru.

"I've liked Haru for a long time," Makoto announced when he realised he had Haru's full attention. The older boy seemed to blush a little more –if that was possible for Haru- as he looked down at the two hands that were clasped together at his side.

"Makoto, let's have a picnic by a waterfall," Haru think out loud. His eyes light up at the mention of water. "We can go swimming," he added causing Makoto to chuckle.

"You plan it then, it can be a date," although Makoto knew he should be heading home, he started to lead Haru up the stone steps to his home. At the top of the steps, Haru stopped abruptly.

"Makoto!" he said to catch the others attention before he pulled the brunette down by the back of his neck so their lips met.

The kiss was only short. It was an agreement and a confirmation that the two of them were now a couple. The two smiled at each other, Makoto smiled even wider when he saw that Haru had managed to crack even a tiny little smile.

Makoto pulled out his phone as the two broke apart to walk into Haru's house and sent a text to his mother telling her he would be late home tonight. Without waiting for a reply, Makoto followed Haru into his house with a wide smile on his face.


End file.
